<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wake me up when it's all over by ColorfulWarlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396605">wake me up when it's all over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock'>ColorfulWarlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Romeo and Juliet elements, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not too long ago, one of the truths Alec oh-so-much believed was that emotions clouded judgment. As a Shadowhunter, he didn’t have the luxury to be distracted by feelings. On a battlefield, it’s either kill or be killed. Thus, focus was important to be attuned to the surroundings.</p><p>It was almost a sad joke now to think nothing more could surprise him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wake me up when it's all over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/gifts">Skylar102</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a very, very sad counterpart of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102">Morgan's</a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643818">Everything Will Be Alright</a>. After I read your story, I had to write this one. I hope you like it ❤</p><p>A biiiiiig thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch">Amanda</a> for beta-ing this. You are lovely 😊</p><p>The title is from the song Wake Me Up by Fleurie and Tommee Profitt.</p><p>And... I'm sorry?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus stepped out from the shimmering portal and let out a tired breath. At least Madzie was in good hands now, safe and protected from mad scientist warlocks and crazy shadowhunters. Now he could focus on more pressing matters. Like a maniac with a genocidal sword, one step to sweep away all Downworlders.</p><p>It didn’t help the fact that his boyfriend was also in the middle of this bloody mess, Lilith knew if dead or alive. Magnus was beyond worried. The worst part is that the last time he saw Alec was during a not-so-friendly confrontation at Raphael’s apartment.</p><p>There were angry words, and Magnus feared they would be the last ones exchanged between them.</p><p>Sighing, he readied himself for the upcoming fight, when a shout followed by a blind light engulfed him. Magnus had a  brief moment to call his magic to lift a shield, but it was too late.</p><p>Everything burned.</p><p>Hotter.</p><p>Hotter.</p><p>Painfully hotter.</p><p>Then nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t know how many hours he ran. Each new corridor or room was equally a ray of hope and a reminder of despair. Magnus couldn’t be here. He <em> couldn’t. </em> He might have got some other emergency and left before the sword was activated.</p><p>Turning around another corner, Alec reached a part of the Institute that carried one of his most precious memories, despite it happening during a day he almost made the biggest mistake of his life.</p><p>And near the few steps that once lead to an altar, he found the too still form of Magnus.</p><p>“No, no, no. Please God, no.”</p><p>Stumbling – the Shadowhunter grace all but forgotten – he rushed to Magnus’ side and kneeled beside him. His hands hovered over his love without touching him, too afraid to confirm what his eyes were seeing.</p><p>Magnus’ beautiful sun-kissed skin was a sickly shade of gray, slowly turning to white. There were some patches of burned flesh on his hands, neck and face, perhaps due to the heavenly light from the Soul Sword. His lips were parted, and Alec felt like throwing up with the idea of that being a sign of a silent scream, a last painful breath. The only small mercy, though, were Magnus’ closed eyes. Unlike the other corpses – and by the Angel, Alec didn’t want to <em> think </em>about Magnus as one – that had theirs opened, faded irises lost in death and suffering.</p><p>But he would need to touch Magnus to find out the truth.</p><p>To release a relieved breath or to have his heart irreparably broken.</p><p>With a shaky hand, he touched Magnus’ pulse on his neck.</p><p>One second, two, ten.</p><p>One minute, two, five.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Alec whimpered, a sob ripping out from his throat.</p><p>Magnus was dead.</p><p>“Magnus…?” He called, another sob breaking through. Grabbing Magnus’ shoulders, Alec gently shook him. “Hey, wake up, will you? This is not funny. I know you like to make jokes, especially when you are stressed, but this is a lot dramatic even for you. I…” Another sob, and his vision became blurry. Was he crying? “I promise I’ll laugh if you open your eyes, so please, hm? Please, Magnus, please.”</p><p>Another sob. Then, a scream.</p><p>Alec took some seconds to realize it came from him. The tears wouldn’t stop too. He couldn’t… He wouldn’t… He…</p><p>Not too long ago, one of the truths Alec oh-so-much believed was that emotions clouded judgment. As a Shadowhunter, he didn’t have the luxury to be distracted by feelings. On a battlefield, it’s either kill or be killed. Thus, focus was important to be attuned to the surroundings.</p><p>It was almost a sad joke now to think nothing more could surprise him.</p><p>He didn’t notice the Circle member – probably the only one that remained after the onslaught of the night before – who sneaked up behind Alec and went for one last blow.</p><p>When Alec noticed the attack, it was already too late.</p><p>The Circle member’s seraph blade impaled his chest, close to his heart.</p><p>Despite the pain, Alec’s training and survival instinct kicked in. He was able to unsheathe his own blade and, with a fierce strike, he turned around and cut the man’s throat. His enemy stumbled several steps behind until finally falling dead.</p><p>Meanwhile, blood began to stream nonstop from Alec’s injury, as well as his mouth. His lungs must have been pierced too, filling with his own blood.</p><p>He moved to take his stele to activate his iratze and gain some time before getting a better treatment, when his hand paused mid-air. Magnus… Magnus would never heal him again. That warm, soothing magic that touched each cell of his body and made Alec feel home, was gone. He was going to be treated by the Institute’s healers or some other warlock.</p><p>No, he refused to get caressed by another magic.</p><p>He refused to accept a new home.</p><p>Cradling Magnus’ body against him, he has forgone his stele and just looked around. They were at the chapel in the Institute where he almost married Lydia.</p><p>The same place he chose his happiness for the first time.</p><p>He chose Magnus.</p><p>He chose himself.</p><p>Their beginning.</p><p>Now their ending.</p><p>“You saw me,” Alec stated quietly, hugging Magnus a little bit tighter. “You were the only one who truly saw me.” It should hurt, but no, his body was numb. There was no pain. Actually, he felt an odd sense of peace. “In a world of shadows, you were my only light.”</p><p>He blinked slowly, black spots gradually blinding him.</p><p>“You know, when you walk into a room, there is this spark on you. I don’t think it’s your magic. It’s just… you.” He coughed, feeling more and more of the metallic, bitter taste of blood making its way through his throat. “You are my world, and without you, I…”</p><p>Alec kissed Magnus’ temple, taking in the fading sandalwood scent he liked so much. </p><p>“I wish we had more time. I wish I could’ve had the opportunity to say ‘I love you’ and hear you say it back.”</p><p>Blood dripped down from the corners of his mouth and his breath became shallow. It would end soon. While putting a hand on Magnus’ chest, more exactly above his heart, Alec rested his face on the crown of Magnus’ head, slightly nuzzling his hair.</p><p>“Thank you for saving me… in all the ways someone can be saved” More blood poured from Alec and he gasped. It hurt to breathe, and his grip on Magnus’ body soon loosened.</p><p>“Magnus…”</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Alec’s last breath left his body and his heart beat one last time, Magnus’ ring finger twitched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have twitter, but you can always come to talk to me on <a href="https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>